


killing strangers

by SnorkleShit



Series: librarians ficlets and drabbles [12]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Ezekiel Whump, Ezekiel being carried bridal style, Ezekiel remembers the point of salvation, Ezekiel used to be balls deep in bullshit, M/M, MI6 implications, Violence, jazekiel - Freeform, killing in self defense, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: Jake never saw himself here, with blood on his hands. Ezekiel's been there many times before. Jake/Ezekiel + "I've never killed anyone before"





	

Jake should have known better. He should have known this was a trap. Ezekiel was on the ground, clutching a bullet wound in his torso, while Jake tried to fight off the assailant. He was a big guy, had to be about six feet. And he just wouldn’t _stop_

 

The guy slams him into the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. As he tries to regain his senses, he can hear Ezekiel screaming his name. It’s enough to spark a reaction in him, and he focuses just in time to see that the man is about to bring his knife down into Jake’s chest. Instinct overrides everything else, and Jake’s hand finds a piece of thin metal piping, next to the dumpster. The sound of metal piercing flesh rings through the dingy alleyway, and Jake watches in dawning horror as the man topples to the side. There’s a piece of pipe sticking out of the side of his chest. His eyes are empty, devoid of life. Jake scrambles away, trying to catch his breath as he stared at what he had done. 

 

“Stone!” Ezekiel’s voice barks, finally breaking through. Jake looks over at him dumbly. The thief was trying to hoist himself up, still clutching his side. Blood was everywhere. 

 

“What’s wrong with you? We have to get out of here!” Ezekiel exclaimed desperately, looking pale. Jake shook the haze from his mind as best as he could, scrambling to his feet and lifting Ezekiel up. Ezekiel grimaced, leaning against him for support. 

 

“I...I’ve never killed anyone before…” Jake said roughly, as way of explanation. Ezekiel’s eyes moved up to meet his, something unreadable in his gaze. Then he looked over towards the body, shadows deep in his features. 

 

“I have. I’ll take care of this, don’t worry.” Ezekiel stated coldly. He had a steel in his voice that Jake wasn’t familiar with. Then he turned back to Jake, their faces inches apart. The air smelled like blood and garbage. 

 

“I’m sorry that you had to do that.” Ezekiel muttered, a bit of sympathy seeping into his expression. “But I’m glad you did. I’m not ready to lose you, not again.” He whispered, voice sincere.

 

“Again?” Jake asked. Ezekiel just stared back at him, conveying a message with his eyes that word would never do justice to. Jake took that unnamable bundle of emotions and used it to fuel himself, gathering the strength to sweep Ezekiel off his feet. Ezekiel squawked in pain and protest at first, but soon relaxed into Jake’s arms. 

 

“Thank god. I was going to fall over any second.” Ezekiel moaned weakly in pain. 

 

“Let’s go home.” Jake said, trying to forget the cold, lifeless corpse he was walking away from. He had to make sure the body in his arms wasn’t going to grow cold as well. Ever again.


End file.
